


Not a Wedding, But a Marriage Nonetheless

by GentlyMorbid



Series: The Slightly Less Average Lives of Alana and Margot Verger-Bloom [9]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hooray?, No angst!, They get married!, so much cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:51:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentlyMorbid/pseuds/GentlyMorbid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margot and Alana get married!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Wedding, But a Marriage Nonetheless

**Author's Note:**

> My beta decided to be kind and helped with the romantic dialogue in the first section! Thanks, Lieve!

Margot woke up on the couch, next to Applesauce, who was snoring peacefully. She yawned and stretched, careful to not jolt her companion. As the memory of the previous few hours flooded back into her mind, she grimaced and proceeded to walk up the stairs to her shared bedroom.

She found Alana awake, sitting on the bed with her legs crossed, looking for all the world to be lost in thought. She sat down slowly next to Alana, who had not seemed to notice her, before prodding her with a finger, causing her fiancé to startle.

Alana looked around wildly before her gaze settled onto her beloved’s smiling, if concerned, face. Smiling to herself, she brought her arms around Margot, enveloping her in a hug before telling her, “I’ve been doing a lot of thinking for the past hour. I’ve decided that we don’t need a big wedding ceremony. We can get married right now, just drive to city hall and get married. I don't care what my parents say, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I can't stand another minute of not being married to you. Let's do it!'  Alana smiled, her eyes lighting up in that way Margot had missed so much.

Margot raised an eyebrow. Alana had sure come around fast, but she knew not to assume that Alana was fine. Her future wife had a tendency to keep her problems to herself, believing it best for everyone involved. Alana saw the raised eyebrow, before justifying herself, "If you want a big ceremony, we can wait, but why do we need other people to be there? You'll be there and that is the most important part. Talking to my parents made me realise you are the only person who is always there for me. And I want to be with you forever. So screw everyone else.”

Margot nodded, tears welling up in her eyes. 'Okay, let's do it. I want to be married to you to, and to be honest, I never cared about the ceremony anyway." Alana nodded before mentioning, “Oh, Margot, we’ll need some things before we go!” Margot did a double take, “You want to go now? As in, right now?!”

Alana nodded, “Why wait?” Margot smiled widely, kissing Alana, “Oh, Lana, I do love you so much!” This time it was Alana’s eyebrow that was raised, “You know what, I’ll let that slide just this once.” Margot kept smiling, “Sorry, I have issues with self-control.”

Alana blanched at that comment, which Margot saw, “Shit, I didn’t mean it like that. I only meant…” Alana nodded quickly, “I know, Margot. I know what you meant. I’ll write a list of what we need and then we can get going, okay?”

Margot nodded, the awkward moment almost forgotten. As Alana began her list, Margot started the shower. She knew they could both use one. Especially if they were getting married today.

In the meanwhile, Applesauce had wandered into the bedroom, yawning as she jumped on the bed, oblivious to the buzzing energy coursing through the room.

 

* * *

 

It was done. As they walked out of city hall, Alana was beaming. Margot was a little less outwardly enthusiastic, but she, too, was bursting with joy. They had not spoken much since leaving home, but now they felt like they were in a dream.

Alana turned to Margot, a wide smile on her face, “So, Mrs Verger-Bloom, how does it feel to be married?” Margot turned to Alana, “Well, Mrs Verger-Bloom, I could ask you the same thing.” Alana started crying suddenly, which she explained to Margot as tears of joy. “Oh, Margot, you have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to be your wife! Mrs Verger-Bloom, indeed!” Alana smiled.

Margot smiled cheekily, “Well, it was probably around the same time that I started wanting to be married to you, princess. I still can’t believe that you wanted my name before yours, though!” Alana shrugged, “Don’t ask me, it just sounded better than Bloom-Verger!”

Margot chuckled, “You know what, I see your point. Now what say we head on home and start celebrating early, hmm?” Alana nodded, leaning her head on Margot’s shoulder, “Yes, of course, my darling wife. I still can’t get over it! We’re married! Or soon to be, anyway.” Margot rolled her eyes, “Well, considering that we just left the building, I think I could give you a little more time to absorb the shock.”

Alana huffed into Margot’s neck, while Margot gently pried her off to open the car door and get into the driver’s seat. As they both buckled themselves in, Alana made a triumphant noise and pumped her fist into the air, “Hell yeah, we’re married! Margot, we got married!”

Margot made a face; Alana’s voice was a little too loud for the inside of the car. Margot spoke, “Well, I’ll divorce you just as quickly if you make me deaf, dear!”

Alana pouted, looking at Margot with such a faux-sad expression that she recanted her threat, “You know what? I would never divorce you, even if you ended up blinding me with your absolute beauty.”

Alana laughed, “Margot, that was so corny. Let’s just get home! I can’t wait to celebrate with you!” The suggestive tone of her voice made Margot shudder in anticipation. Without further delay, she started the car, almost speeding through traffic in her bliss.

Alana only laughed with glee, apparently only focused on the fact that they were finally the Verger-Bloom family that they were always meant to be. Well, that included Applesauce, she amended. She would have to tell her the good news before she got down to the celebrations with her new wife.

They got home in no time and immediately starting kissing as soon as they got through the door. Applesauce was all but ignored, as outer garments were stripped off and shoes were discarded haphazardly. The two wives made their way up the stairs, pushing open the door to their bedroom, before Alana was pushed onto the bed by Margot.

They both grinned at each other, while Margot hovered her lips over Alana’s mouth. Margot spoke softly, “Hey, I have to go the bathroom quickly. I’ll be right back. Get ready for the best night of your life, dear!” As Alana giggled, Margot made her way to the bathroom, closing the door behind her and closing her eyes.

She was stunned. She couldn’t believe it. They were married! It was all she had ever wanted. Her dream had come true and she couldn’t be happier. As she finished up in the bathroom, she was greeted at the door by an irate Applesauce.

Margot lowered herself to the dog’s level, offering a hug of forgiveness for ignoring her, “I’m sorry, girl. I guess I forgot to tell you. We’re married now. We’re officially a family. The Verger-Bloom family!” Applesauce seemed to take that as a good sign, as Margot’s face was licked, after which Applesauce barked and sprinted down the stairs.

Margot smiled and then remembered Alana. As she removed her shirt so she was standing in her hot red and black lingerie, she sauntered over to the bed before putting a hand on Alana’s arm and turning to face her. Margot adopted a sultry tone, “Alana… time to have some fun!”

To her great disappointment and amusement, she was greeted by soft snores and Alana’s closed eyes, as she had evidently fallen asleep in the last five minutes. Margot made a noise between a sigh and a snort as she moved in beside her new wife and held her in a gentle hug.

They would have time to celebrate later, Margot thought. They both needed sleep after this energetic day and they had all the time in the world to enjoy their new reality. Margot smiled as she removed her bra, falling asleep next to Alana, while Applesauce, unseen by the two women, stealthily crept in before fixing herself a space between her two mothers.

Neither of the women woke up, and Applesauce soon joined them in a peaceful sleep. All three of the Verger-Bloom women were to wake up as a newly joined family, to love and stay with each other for the rest of their lives.

Those lives might not be perfect, but together they had a family and that was perfection enough for them.


End file.
